7 Devils
by LokiLaufeyson0209
Summary: Loki Laufeyson was returned to Midgard and his first person he sees is Amy Pond. The Doctor and Rory look for the girl but only find her phone and start getting texts from Loki. The Doctor and Rory team up with friends from many parts of the word, while Loki builds a team for his own. Who will win the battle for the ginger in this SuperWhoAvengerLock fic?
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor sat in empty main room of his spaceship. He flinch a switch on the control panel and gave a smile. He spun across on his spiny chair and started laughing and clapped his bony hands together. He put his legs up in the air, along with his arms and gave out a happy yelp. "Come on, Amy!" The Doctor yelled from the control room of the TARDIS, still spinning and laughing. "Amy, 2514 Olympics. Wear a coat and boots too, going skiing. I've never been and I thought, why not. I heard it's fun. Plus they will have barrels of Hot Coco. Don't want to miss it. " The time lord stopped spinning for a second and looked up the stairs as Rory ran down with a smile on his face.  
"Where is Amy?"The Doctor asked Rory, with a puzzled look on his square face. He ran up the stairs to Amy's small room that she shares with Rory. Amy's husband followed him up the stairs, but the Doctor got up first and ran into the room and looked around.  
"We are-" Amy was gone, there was no sign of the ginger. Rory came up behind the Doctor, and walked into the large bathroom filled with all of her makeup. The Doctor looked in the closet to see if she was just playing games with them. He walked out wearing one of Amy's scarves.  
"I use to wear stuff like this all the time. Long time ago, like it was before Peri and Ace. Around Romana, so like 4th I believe. Ah, those where fun times, so young and running around. Well, I still do that." He looked over the Doctor's shoulder and into the room.  
"Where did Amy go?" Amy's phone was left on the bed and it rang, someone texted her. The Doctor slowly walked to the bed and pick up her mobile. He read the text out loud.  
"Come and play, Doctor. –LL" The Doctor looked at the phone.  
"Who is LL?" Rory asked worried about his wife. "Tell me. Doctor this isn't funny." The phone rang again. Rory stole the cell from the time lord and read the text.  
"Cardiff. Come if you want your ginger back." The Doctor quickly walked out of the bedroom and down into the control room.  
"It's been so long since I've seen him. At least for him, He was just a small prince when I first met him. Very nice, as a child, from what I remember. His brother was more of the fighting type. But now he has messed with the wrong guy." He entered some plots into the controls and they were off to the USA.  
"Umm, Doctor, you put in the wrong plots. That's someplace in North America." Rory looked at the Doctor confused.  
"I know. We have to pick up some of my friends before we do. We'll need some helpers." He gave a great big smile, right up to his pointy cheekbones. The TARDIS shook, but they soon would be getting Amy Pond back and that was good enough for Rory.**

**Sam was asleep on the bed next to his brother, Dean. Dean was also sleeping, but Castiel sat the edge of the older brother's bed. He turned and looked at Sam and gave a rare smile. The three of them had stayed at that motel for over 3 days and Cas was getting worried that the might get found. They had been hunting down a group of Vampires and they were hot on the trail till they strangely disappeared into thin air. There was a knock at the door and Castiel jumped. It had been quiet the whole 5 hours he sat next to Dean's sleeping body. He shot his glance to Dean, his eyes filled with fear. Even with his Angel powers, he couldn't tell who it was. "Dean. Wake up." He whispered, poking him at the same time. "Dean." The Angel crawled off the bed with his tan, torn up, overcoat flowing behind him. He kneeled down by the Winchester's face. "Dean?" Dean's eyes opened slowly, he was used to having the angel so close, Cas didn't get anything about personal space.  
"What do you-"Dean paused when he heard the person knock again. "Who is it?" He asked looking at Castiel. Cas shrugged, he learned that is what humans do when they don't know something. He has been on earth for a couple years now, and has learned a lot. His bright eyes shot to the door when he heard the knock again. "Come on, Cas. Just get the door." Castiel again crawled to the end of the bed and the oldest Winchester rolled his eyes and he got up to the door.  
"Castiel? Dean? Sam?" The voice stopped. "I need to speak with you, and it's not about any of your debts." The man's voice was a little shaky, like he was crying. "It's Rory." Dean turned to Castiel, and then to the sleeping Sam.  
"We don't know a Rory." Dean called out putting his eye up to the peak hole. A friendly looking man stood by the door holding a pink iphone.  
"I'm sorry Sir, it's just that the Doc-" Rory stopped at the sound of Sam jumping out of bed and running to the door. His shaggy hair was parted in the middle and he was wearing a light grey shirt with the Miller High Life symbol in the left corner and on the back. Along with that he wore a pair of dark blue jeans. He smiled to Dean as he opened the door to the Doctor's friend.  
"Friend of the Tim e lord guy, right?" Sammy asked Rory with a grin. Rory just nodded. The youngest Winchester turned around looking at Castiel and Dean. "Remember the man with the bowtie and fez? We were hunting him when we were kids, long before Cas."  
"Didn't he steal a teen girl, and take her away in a phone box, or something?" Dean asked.  
"Police box, not phone box." Castiel corrected him. "I've met him couple years ago. Very goofy guy, that alien." He stood up and walked over, passed the brothers and to Rory. "What do you need?"  
"Well, that 'stolen' girl is my wife and we both travel with him. Her name is Amy, and she has been kidnapped by someone who goes by 'LL'. Doctor told me that he is very powerful and that we need help to get her back." Rory smiled at the 3 hoping that they would say yes to his request.  
"Sure." Castiel said, the brothers nodded. Rory lead them outside to the TARDIS and they left.**

XXX

**"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." The Doctor jumped up and ran to the door to greet the 3 boys, giving each of them a hug.  
"So, what are we dealing with, Doc." Dean asked, taking off his jacket and hanging it up by the Doctor's tweed suit coat.  
"No, no, no, it's Doctor, not Doc." The Time Lords smiled became smaller. Rory looked at the Doctor.  
"This isn't a game, Doctor. Amy could get killed. Now, we need to leave." Rory said in an angry tone as he walked back up the same stairs and sat down in the chair closest to the stair case. He rubbed his eyes and put his whole face in his large hands. He sighed loudly.  
"I still have two more people to get. They're closer to home than the Winchesters." He spun back around and hopped onto the large platform. The alien started playing with some of the buttons on the control panel. Castle followed behind the Doctor and watched his every move.  
"You're doing it wrong, Time Lord." The angel fell back into the railing as the TARDIS spun. He stood straight and pulled his tie down a bit. The Doctor turned around, getting a little mad about the 2 boys.  
"And how should you know how to fly my spaceship!?" The man began to raze his voice. He paused and tilted his head to the right. The Doctor pulled his green sonic screwdriver out of his pant pocket. He held it up to the angel and the green light started glowing as the arms at the top folded out. The alien waved it up and down and then the arms closed. He held it up to his bony face and grinned. The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and circled around the man. "You're something special, but I just can't put my finger on it. Not a human, but still not an alien. How cool is that!" He grinned and jumped up and down. "Oh, this is too hard. What are you?" Castel gave a rare smile as he looked up at the taller man. "Wait, I've got it!" The Doctor paused. "No, I don't."  
Sam came up behind the time lord and began to speak. "He's an An-"The younger brother was cut off.  
"An Angel! Angels are so cool! How lucky am I? I get to be friends with a real angel. Oh, what could be better!" The Doctor hugged the man again. Rory walked up to the doctor and poked him on the shoulder.  
"We really need to start leaving." Rory Williams said as the Doctor turned on his heels.  
"Back to London! Well, it's a whole different world." He gave a large smile as he put in the plots. "Time to visit Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock's eyes shot open and he sat up. He had been deleting things for the past 3 hours. He rubbed his head. "John, did you hear that?" Sherlock turned his head looking for his doctor. It was pitch black in the flat and even with his sharp blue eye, he couldn't see anything.

"John?" He repeated. A couple minutes past of Sherlock calling John's name, but on one had answered. "John!" He yelled before jumping up and walking to the open door. Still in his PJs, the man quickly jumped down the stair and opened the door.  
"Dr. Watson!" He called into the darken street.  
Baker Street was normally filled with people, even worse on a night like this. It was Christmas Eve. Oh, how time flew by. Sherlock had forgotten that John left for his sisters to spend the holiday with. But way where the streets empty? It's not like John controlled the whole city. Final, a young girl walked down by the flat and smiled at Sherlock.  
"Merry Christmas, Sir. Have a nice night." The blonde tossed her last candy cane at him. Sherlock reached his hand up and caught it in mid flight.  
He nodded at the girl as she walked away. Sherlock walked out of the building, closing the door behind him. A single snowflake fell onto Sherlock's nose but it quickly melted, leaving no trace of its visit. The snowflakes began at cover the streets, sidewalks, lawns and rooftops. Sherlock thought about his childhood and the dreadful Christmases with his family. After father left them it was never the same. Mum always loved Mycroft more. He would get all of the big books about adventures and math, Sherlock would get a pair of socks and a new outfit. Only one year he did get a nice gift. When he was around the age of 6 he had gotten a small baby hedgehog, which soon died when Mycroft stole him for a project. Sherlock snapped out of the memory as a car pulled up. 3 men hopped out of the 1967 black Impala, all in suits but one who was in the overcoat.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. You must come with us." Sam told Sherlock. "As will Doctor Watson." Sherlock looked at them, confused. He held out a FBI card.  
"Why should I listen to a fake FBI Agent?" Sherlock smiled. Sammy underestimated him a lot. Sherlock walked up to the angel and smirked at him. "And you think you're special?" Castel kept a straight face; he might not be the smartest in the group now. "I've met one of your kinds, goes by the name Balthazar." Castiel gives sort of a sad look. "Now, what the bloody hell do you want?" Sherlock continued.  
Castiel walked up to the consulting detective and place two fingers to his small forehead. Sherlock fell to the snowy sidewalk with a soft thud. Dean looked down at what Castiel had done to the man they had just met.  
"Sorry," Cas looked down, just as he always does when it seemed like someone was mad at him. Dean and Sam kneeled down and picked up the body and set it in the truck of the Impala. Dean got into the car with Sam and Castiel. The other brother started the car as his Kanas mixed tape's sound filled the car as Team Free Will drove off down Baker street, away from the old flat.

XXX

John Hamish Watson was on his way home from his sister's house when the Impala pulled up beside the taxi. The army doctor smiled across to Sammy. His eyes looked away to see the strange blue phone box at the end of the street; John was drawn toward it.

"This would be my stop, Sir," he told the cab driver.  
The driver nodded and strangely got out of the now parked cab. He opened John's door and smiled at him. The man was wearing a deep, blood red v-neck short sleeve shirt, along with a moss green jacket, full of rips and tears. His dark blue jeans were covered in what looked like blood and dirt. His shaggy brown hair was parted down the middle. He tilted his head a bit to the right and smiled. He picked up the smaller man by the neck and threw him across the street and into the black car.  
John held his head; blood dripped down across his scratched arm. "Bloody hell, what was that for?"  
Sam looked down at John and his eyes widened as he slowly opened the door.  
"Look at that, it's Sammy. You're back again, I see." The other angel smirked up at the youngest Winchester.  
"What do you want, Gabriel? And-"Sam was cut off by Castiel's deep voice.  
"It's the hedgehog man," Castiel said in a tone of sadness. "It's the one that the Sherlock won't shut up about," He pointed to John's body.  
Dean hops out of the Impala. "That's John Watson? Smaller than I thought he would be," Dean laughed and smiled before turning and seeing Gabriel.  
"Now my brother's boyfriend is here," he put his arm around Sam. "Double date?"  
"Shut up, Gabe. What do you want now?" Dean growled.  
"Puppy's getting mad. How bout you leave this baby in the trench coat," Gabriel replied harshly  
"It's an overcoat," Castiel said softly.  
"We're just gonna take Johnny Boy here and we'll be on our way." Sam said picking up the body and setting it in the backseat next to Castiel.  
"You better bring him back; we just started to have a little bit of fun," Gabriel disappeared at the faint sound of wings.

XXX

"Sebby? Come down right now!" James yelled up the small staircase that lead up to their bedroom, a large bathroom and the gun room. "I've got a little job for you," he sang.  
The two met each other on the busy streets of London. Begging for money at the corner would be Sebastian every morning; he was just trying to stay alive for that day. He never thought about what he would do the next day.

Sebastian was James's boyfriend for over a year now and it started to get boring. Seb or Tiger, as Jim calls him, became a worker for Jim. His business was simple, people gave him a picture of the person they wanted dead. Seb's job was to watch them from tall buildings and blast their brains out. He wasn't paid or anything, they both did it for the thrill. Seeing a body fall onto the ground would make the sniper's heart race; he loved it. For the work he does, Seb gets to stay in a run down apartment with Jim. It wasn't so bad compared to living on the street.

Sebastian jumped out of the small shower and wrapped the tan towel around his waist. Seb come smell the fresh coffee downstairs and he followed it to the staircase. He jumped down with a small thud. Once Seb got down he looked to Jim. He smile and slide his bony hand across Jim's sharp cheekbone; Jim let out a small growl. He sat down and crossed his bare legs, and stared into Jim's glowing eyes. Jim handed Sebastian a large, black coffee. He pulled a large sniper rifle out from the back of his chair (they kept guns everywhere) and handed it to Sebby, along with a tan file that read 'Unknown, Gabriel'.

"This is all you need. Kill him, take pictures, and hide the body. Quickly," James gave a devilish grin before standing up and moving across the room.  
He slipped on his Westwood blazer and a pair of newly shined shoes. Jim made his way back to Sebastian and pecked at his cheek. "Have him down before midnight; I've got plans,"  
"Sir, this file is from you, not a client," Seb looked confused.  
"That just means that you have to have him down," Jim open the blood stained door and stepped out, blowing another kiss to the sniper.  
Sebastian sat down and opened up the file and pulled out a small picture of the man. The man was wearing a deep, blood red v-neck short sleeve shirt, along with a moss green jacket, full of rips and tears. His dark blue jeans were covered in what looked like blood and dirt. His shaggy brown hair was parted down the middle. His head was tilted a bit to the right and he had a devilish smile painted across his face.  
Sebastian got up and set down the photo before heading back up stairs. He went into their room and to his side to the closet. He pulled out a pair of blood stained jeans and a grey short-sleeved shirt. Slipping on the outfit with a pair of boxer-shorts he ran back down to the first floor. He kneeled down and got on his socks and beaten running shoes. He ran his hands throughout his shaggy, blond hair.  
Sebby threw on his black blazer that Jim had given him for his birthday. Picking up the new sniper he put it in his duffel bag. Next thing he knew, he was out in the streets of London.


End file.
